Joining Forces
by SavvyCatJ
Summary: What happens when the SVU squad have a case involving a former NCIS agent? What happens when an NCIS criminal comes back to hurt the women of SVU, NCIS, and the FBI? Only time will tell. Involves Criminal Minds. EO, Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs, and Morgan/Garcia!
1. Lunch & A Drive

**Hey guys! This is my first story on fanfiction! I love these shows so they will mainly be the focus of my stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these shows. If i did Jenny, Kate, Ari, Lee, and O'Halloran wouldn't be dead. **

**~Savanna**

* * *

16th Precinct, Manhattan Sept.14, 2011 4:00 PM

In the 16th Precinct squad in Manhattan, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were at their desks finishing paperwork from a rape case.  
"Hey, Liv?"

"Yeah, El?"

"I'm actually finished my paperwork so want to go get a bite to eat or something?"

"Sure, let's go."

They grabbed their coats and walked to Elliot's car.  
"Where do you want to go, Liv?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright then, surprise it is."  
They sat in silence, except for the radio playing all the way to their favorite Chinese retaurant.

Olivia chuckled. "El, we had Chinese yesterday."

"I know." He smiled.

They went inside and ordered, and while they were waiting they talked.

"Liv, do you ever think where we would be today if we hadn't have become cops?"

"I don't like to think about that."

"Why not?"

"Because then I would have never met you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah, that would be bad. You're my best friend." He paused for a moment. "And what would I do without my best friend?"

"I don't know, but you drove me here so I'm paying."

"But.."

"That's what best friends are for." And she reached out and grabbed his hand, which he gladly accepted.

"Ahh, look! Food!" Olivia laughed.  
When they were finishing up their meal, Elliot's phone started to ring.  
"Stabler."

"Elliot, we have a case. You and Olivia get down to 167th and Broadway. Melinda and O'Halloran are already at the scene. Munch and Fin are on their way there."

"Alright I'll tell her." He hung up. "Liv, we have a case."

"Where?"

"167th and Broadway." Olivia payed, they grabbed their coats, and they headed out the door.

As they were driving, Olivia spoke up. "El, do you still think about Kathy?"

"Yes, I do, but that is because she is the mother of my children and we were together for 20 years."

"Do you still love her?"

"As the mother of my children."

They sat for a while before Olivia spoke again.

"I heard Cragen over the phone. He sounded upset."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Must be a pretty big case."

"That may be."

Then they realised they had arrived. They got out of the car waiting for the case that they didn't know, would be their biggest case yet.

* * *

**What did you think? Review! This is not a one-shot. The next chapter should be up soon!**

**~Savanna**


	2. Special Agent

**Sorry it took so long to update! Since school started I've had a lot to do!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SVU, NCIS, or Criminal Minds. If I did, Kathy and Elliot would have already gotten divorced, O'Halloran wouldn't be dead, Judgement Day would have never happened, JJ WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT CRIMINAL MINDS, and finally THERE WOULD BE EO, TIVA, MCABBY, JIBBS, AND MORCIA! (Morcia is Morgan/Garcia.)**

**Alright now, off you go to reading this chapter!**

* * *

167th Broadway Sept.18, 2011 4:25 PM

Elliot and Olivia walked over to Melinda who was observing the body. Munch and Fin were with O'Halloran.

"What do we have Melinda?"

"Our victim was raped, brutally beaten, and murdered. Looks like our perp had a lot of anger, Olivia."

"We're setting up a scan station to see how it went down. This place is trashed."

"Thanks O'Halloran."

"We got I.D.?"

"Well Elliot, actually we do. NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

"She was a cop?" "I'm afraid so. I've already called NCIS to inform them. They're flying over here from D.C. and will land at JFK at 5."

"It's 4:30, El. Let's go meet them."

"Hey, wait guys that was the Captain. He wants us to meey them at the precinct."

"Alright thanks, Munch." And with that, Elliot and Olivia went back to the precinct to wait for NCIS.

* * *

**Ok, that chapter wasn't my favorite, but there is more to come! NCIS's point of view in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	3. Kate

**So I actually got another chapter up tonight! It amazes me! Well here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: None of these shows are mine. If they were, you already know what would happen.**

**By the way, Twilight never happened if you haven't already figured that out.**

* * *

NCIS Headquarters, Washington, D.C. 1500

It was an unusually quiet day for the Major Case Response Team. Actually, it had been a very quiet week.

All they would do was go to work, do paperwork, go home, come to work, do more paperwork and so on. Today, Ziva and Tony were throwing things at each other, Abby and Tim were doing something on his computer, Michelle was going over files, Ducky and Jimmy were down in autopsy telling stories, Gibbs was sitting at his desk drinking coffee, Vance was making phone calls, and Jenny was sitting in her office just sitting and watching the news.

Finally, when Tony and Ziva were just about to run out of things to throw at each other, Jenny and Vance appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Everyone in MTAC straight away. That includes Abby, Ducky, and Palmer." Then Jenny followed Vance in to MTAC.

"What's going on boss?"

"I don t know DiNozzo just follow orders"

Once everyone was in there Jenny spoke up. "One of our former team members has just been found raped and murdered."

Everyone gasped and Abby was the first to say something. "Who?"

"Kate."

Abby immediately started crying. Jenny had watery eyes and Ziva just looked very upset. She had never known Kate, but the other team members spoke highly of her and she had always wanted to meet her. Tim and Tony were automatically at their sides, comforting them. Gibbs was still conversing with Jenny and Vance.

"How'd they know she was one of ours?"

"She still carried her I.D. with her even though she s been gone for 6 years."

"We are all going. We leave in an hour. Go home and pack your things and everyone meet at the gate at 1530."

They all went home to pack, upset about the news. They were going to find the bastard who did this. They all wanted to. Especially Gibbs.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review and tell me! Next chapter is the plane ride to New York!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	4. The Airport and Introductions

**Well here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**I got a request to make my chapters longer so I will try my best! Sometimes I don't get the greatest of ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these shows. If I did then you know what would happen.**

* * *

Washington Reagan International Airport 1530

When the team got to the gate they were still upset. You could tell that Ziva had been crying. Abby was still crying, but excited to be going to New York. Tim was helping her calm down.

After a couple minutes they boarded the plane, all taking first class seats. Gibbs and Jenny sat in row 1A, Tony and Ziva sat in row 1B, Tim and Abby sat in row 2B, Jimmy and Michelle sat in row 2A, and Ducky and Vance sat in row 3A. It was only a half-hour flight so they were patient for the first part, but then Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Tim were goofing off. Luckily they were the only people in first class.

When they landed, Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Abby all went to talk privately while the rest of the team went to get directions to the precinct.

"Do you think New York will be fun?"

"I don't know Abby. After all we are investigating Kate's death."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Guys we just have to promise each other that whatever happens, we will stick together and not give up."

"Why are you saying this McGee?"

"I have a weird feeling about this case."

"Can we have a group hug?"

"Really, Abby?"

"Yes."

"Alright fine."

They all hugged and at the information desk Gibbs and Jenny were smiling at them.

"You think they're holding up, Jethro?"

"Looks like it. We were all upset about Kate's death. Even Ziva was."

"I know. I hope they do ok in New York City. I hope the people are nice too."

"The Captain seemed nice over the phone."

"Yes well… we'll see."

They walked over to the others and talked just like it was any other day. They talked about the good times they had with Kate, while Ziva and Michelle listened to the stories that were being told. They didn't even realize that Ducky had come up and listened to them as they went on and on about her. Eventually Gibbs saw what time it was and said they had to leave. They all got into a rental car van so they could get cars of their own. Tony and Ziva shared one, Tim and Abby shared one, Gibbs and Jenny shared one, Ducky, Jimmy, and Michelle shared one, and Vance got his own car. They all had to follow Gibbs because he had the directions.

In Tony and Ziva's car…

"What do you think of New York Zee-vah?"

"It is nice."

"Learn to use contractions my friend."

"I choose not to."

"How come?"

"Well…I do not know actually."

"I guess that's why you're my little crazy ninja chick."

"And that is why you are my little hairy butt."

They smiled and drove the rest of the way in silence.

In Tim and Abby's car…

"Hey, Timmy?"

"Yes, Abby?"

"Do you ever think about us going to Paris?"

"Why?"

"Because Tony and Ziva went…and so did Gibbs and Jenny!"

"Yes, but Gibbs and Jenny went years ago on a mission."

"They still went."

"I don't know. Maybe we can go one day, but right now we have to focus on catching Kate's killer."

"Yeah, we can do that first."

Then they went on and on about Kate until they got to the precinct.

Gibbs called everyone on the phone and told them they had arrived. They all got out of their cars and went inside to meet the SVU squad.

The team walked into the squad room and saw a woman and a man sitting at their desks. They were both on their computers. Gibbs was the first one to say something.

"Excuse me?"

The woman spoke up first.

"Hello you must be NCIS. I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler."

"Would you like us to get Cragen?"

"I'm right here Elliot. Hello glad to see you all made it here safely. I'm Don Cragen, captain of the SVU squad."

"Where are the others?"

"Fin and Munch will be here shortly. Chester and Monique went home so you can meet them tomorrow."

"Alright well I'm Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent in charge."

"I'm Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS."

"The Director came?"

"Yes because Kate was a good friend to all of us. I'm Leon Vance, Deputy Director of NCIS."

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo, Senior Field Agent. You can call me Tony" He said this while staring at Olivia.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs slapped him on the head.

"Sorry boss."

"I'm Ziva David, Probationary Field Agent."

"I'm Timothy McGee, but you can call me Tim or McGee."

"Hi! I'm Abby! Abby Sciuto that is. I'm the forensics specialist."

"I'm Michelle Lee."

"I'm Dr. Mallard, the M.E. You can call me Ducky."

"I'm Jimmy Palmer."

"You have a good team. Pleasure meeting all of you. There's Munch and Fin."

"Hey you must be NCIS. I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola and this is my partner Detective John Munch."

"It's Sergeant now Fin."

"Whatever."

"Alright everyone go home, we got a big day tomorrow. NCIS, our team has offered you a place to stay. Ziva, Director Shepard, Abby, and Michelle, you are going with Olivia. Gibbs, Tony, and Tim you are going with Elliot, and Ducky, Jimmy, and Deputy Director Vance are going with Fin. Have a good night everybody."

Everyone said goodnight and went to the separate houses.

* * *

**Did you like? Review and tell me! Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it will be soon!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	5. Flashbacks

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been working on this chapter for a while so I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER:I unfortunatley do not own these shows. If I did, things would be a whole lot different.**

* * *

That night at Olivia's…..

"You guys can share the guest bedroom. One of you can sleep on the couch."

"I'll take the couch Olivia. Thank you."

"You're welcome Director Shepard."

"Please, call me Jenny."

"Alright then."

"I can sleep on the floor. I don't mind."

"Are you sure, Michelle?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll get you some blankets and pillows. I'll be right back."

She walked out of the room and the girls started talking.

"I miss Timmy."

"I am sure you do Abby. Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Are you ever going to tell Tony?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know darn well what I'm talking about Ziva."

"No I do not."

"Jenny can you help me out here?"

"What do you need Abby?"

"Ziva won't admit that she's in love with Tony."

"That is because I am not!"

"He's in love with you Ziva."

"No he is not. Tony and I are co-workers. Nothing more."

"Ziva. I see the way he looks at you."

"How would you know the way he looks at me Director?"

"It is my job to observe you. I'm your boss's boss. Besides, that's the way Jethro used to look at me…..and still does."

"Are you saying he's in love with you Jenny?"

"I would hope so. We've been dating for 2 years."

"WHAT!"

"Yes Abby we have been dating for 2 years."

"Oh my gosh really? I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"How?"

"I just did somehow."

"You three cannot tell the guys. We were supposed to keep our relationship a secret, but I thought that I really should tell you. By the way, Michelle why are you so quiet?"

"I'm reading my book."

"You sound like Jimmy."

"Well, I am his _girlfriend_ and we have a lot in common."

"We know that, but still I would've thought that you would have said something by now."

"I heard everything you were saying, but I chose not to respond to anything."

"Alright."

They sat there still arguing if Ziva loved Tony or not and then Ziva heard footsteps.

"Everyone be quiet, Olivia's coming back."

"Hey guys, sorry that took so long."

"That's okay. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Ok well if you have everything you need, I'm going to bed."

"Ok Olivia you get some sleep. We are fine."

"Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight."

They all said that together so once Olivia left they all started laughing.

Olivia walked into her bedroom and put on her PJ's. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, sat down on the bed and started to watch TV. Then she decided to call Elliot.

"Hey El, how are things going over there?"

"_Everything's great, the guys are a blast…"_

* * *

At Elliot's…

"Ok guys my guest bedroom is down the hall and my couch is right there…."

"Hey! You have foosball! And a hockey table!"

"Yup. Liv got me foosball for my birthday" Elliot laughed and thought back to his last birthday.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday El!" Olivia and the rest of the team were at the precinct and had it decorated for his birthday. Things had been slow the past couple weeks so they thought it would be ok._

"_Wow guys! Thanks!"_

"_We all helped, but we gotta give this one to Liv."_

"_Yeah she came up with the whole idea."_

_Elliot laughed. "Thanks Liv, you're the best!" He pulled her into a hug and they both smiled. Elliot and Olivia had become a lot closer since he and Kathy got divorced._

_Elliot opened all his gifts and they all had a drink or two. Everyone went home eventually._

"_C'mon El, your gift is at your apartment." She smiled._

"_How could it possibly be there?"_

"_I have my ways."_

_They drove to Elliot's apartment and they walked up to the door._

"_Ok El, now you have to close your eyes."_

"_Alright."_

"_Are they closed?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok we are walking in now."_

"_How'd you get a key?"_

"_You gave it to me remember?"_

"_Oh, yeah."_

"_Ok you can open your eyes."_

_He opened his eyes and saw the giant foosball table in front of him._

"_Wow Liv! Foosball is one of my favorite games to play, thank you!" He pulled her into another hug which startled her._

"_You're welcome, but could you let go? You're crushing me."_

"_Sorry Liv! Are you ok?"_

"_Yes El, I'm fine."_

"_Seriously Liv, how could you afford this?" _

"_I got a good deal. Ok I have to go now. I'm tired."_

"_Why don't you stay here for the night? You have clothes here."_

"_Ok, I guess I can. It's not like I have a cat or anything."_

"_You can take my bed Liv. I'll sleep on the couch."_

"_No need to give up your bed El. I can sleep on the couch."_

"_Are you sure Liv?_

"_Yes, now go to bed."_

"_Ok Liv. Goodnight." He went and kissed her on the cheek._

_She was so surprised; it took her a second to say, "Goodnight."_

_Olivia sat down on the couch and thought to herself, 'Did he just kiss me?'_

_Elliot was sure happy that he did._

* * *

"Hey Elliot, you mind if we play?"

"Not at all! Liv told me to use it as much as I can. I'll go get some drinks. You gentlemen want some beer?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll pass."

"Don't be a party pooper McGee."

"Ok fine I'll have one."

"What about you Gibbs?"

"Have any bourbon?"

"Yeah I can get that."

"Alright, thanks."

Tim then noticed a picture of Elliot and Olivia. They had their arms wrapped around each other and they were laughing.

"Hey Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"When was this picture of you and Olivia taken?"

"Oh, that was the Thanksgiving party last year. That was fun." He smiled at the thought.

Tim looked around the room. He saw that there were many more pictures of Elliot and Olivia together. There was a couple of the whole team at parties or get-togethers.

"Guys look around the room" Tim gestured to the parameters of the room.

Gibbs and Tony looked around the room and then looked at Tim.

"Where did all these pictures come from?"

"I don't know Tony, I really don't know."

They decided not to ask Elliot. They would talk to the girls tomorrow. Eliot came back in the room with their drinks and they started playing. They were playing for about an hour when Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Hold up guys, it's Liv."

"Alrighty then."

He walked into the other room to talk to Olivia.

"_Hey El, how are things going over there?"_

"Everything's great, the guys are a blast! We've been playing foosball." Elliot smiled.

"_Good. Use that as much as you can."_ She smiled.

"I defiantly will. We have already been playing for an hour."

"_I think it's time to hit the sack Mr. Stabler." _Elliot could hear Olivia laughing.

"I guess it is Liv." He laughed. "I'll tell the guys it's time to turn in."

"_Alright. I'll see you in the morning El. Aw damn it!"_

"What is it Liv?"

"_You can't drive me to work tomorrow morning." _He could hear her pouting.

"Nope, but we will see each other at work all day." He smiled. He loved being with her.

"_Yeah, we will. Ok goodnight El."_

"Night Liv." He shut the phone and went back into the living room.

"I think it's time we turned in for the night guys."

"I think you're right. DiNozzo! McGee!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Were you listening?"

"Yes boss."

He slapped them both on the back of the head.

"No you weren't. Go to bed."

"Right on it boss."

Tony and Tim went to the guest bedroom and sat down on the cots that were set up. Elliot started walking to the bedroom.

"Night Gibbs."

"Night Stabler."

* * *

Back at Olivia's…

Jenny was sleeping on the couch and woke up to hear something coming from the kitchen. She walked in and saw Olivia drinking a glass of water.

"Hey Olivia."

"Hi Jenny, did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but that's alright."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I couldn't really sleep anyway."

"Is the couch uncomfortable?"

"No, I was thinking about Jethro."

"Gibbs? Why?"

"I just told the girls that he and I have been dating for 2 years. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Now that I've told them, and now you, I'm afraid he's going to find out and get mad at me."

"Why do you think he will get mad at you?"

"He's just like that. I understand him though because he lost his first wife and daughter many years ago."

Olivia gasped. "What happened to them?"

"They were killed by a man named Pedro Hernandez while Jethro was on active duty in Operation Desert Storm."

"Did he ever get re-married?"

"He had three wives after Shannon. They were all red-heads too. I really want to marry him, but I don't know if he wants to get married again."

"He seems like a nice guy. I'm sure he'll want too."

"That's what Ducky keeps saying. Jethro and I decided to tell Ducky that we were dating because he is very wise and gives us advice."

"Yeah, Elliot told me that Fin said Ducky was talking his ear off telling him stories."

"That's Ducky! Telling his stories to anybody he can. Poor Jimmy has to live with it every day."

"Ahh, well do you think he could give me advice?"

"On what?"

"Me and Elliot."

"Are you two dating?"

"No, but I wish we were."

"How long have you wanted to be with him?"

"Since we first met. 12 years ago."

"Do you think he feels the same way?"

"I doubt it. Last year he went through a nasty divorce with his wife of 20 years. He has 5 kids too."

"Well he might be looking for somebody now."

"He might be. We have become a lot closer since he got divorced."

"See? He might feel the same way."

"That would be amazing, but if we did start dating, IAB would have our asses."

"Oh yeah that's always a problem. Did you say 12 years?"

"Yup that's how long we have been partners."

"The whole time?"

"Well we did have a break when I went to Oregon for the FBI. Other than that yes."

"Wow. I've known Jethro for 12 years, but we were only partners on a mission in Paris. Now I'm his boss." She laughed.

Olivia laughed. "That is funny." They both kept laughing and then Olivia had an idea.

"Jenny come with me I'd like to show you something."

"Ok."

They walked into Olivia's living room and Olivia pointed to the other corner of the room.

"Go over there and look at what's on the shelf."

Jenny looked and saw dozens of pictures of her and Elliot.

"Wow you guys take a lot of pictures together."

"Yeah some of them are old, but most of them are new."

"Wait here I need to get something."

Jenny walked over to her suitcase and got out a picture of her and Gibbs in Paris. She walked over to Olivia.

"This is a picture of me and Jethro in Paris."

"Your hair was gorgeous! You should grow it out again."

"I am. Jethro says he likes it longer."She smiled. "I can't help but notice your necklace. Where did you get it?"

"Elliot gave it to me for my birthday." Olivia thought back to her birthday.

* * *

"_Surprise Liv!" Olivia was in her kitchen and didn't hear Elliot come in._

"_Geesh El! You scared me!"_

"_Sorry." He smirked._

"_Why are you here? It's 11:30 at night and we have work tomorrow."_

"_I wanted to give you your birthday present." He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a necklace covered with diamonds and 24 karat gold._

"_Elliot! How in the world did you afford this!"_

"_I know some people." He smirked again._

"_Elliot I love it!" She pulled him into a hug. "But you didn't have to get me something this expensive."_

"_I wanted to. You're amazing Liv. You've done so much for me. I felt you really deserved this."_

"_Thank you so much El! You've done so much for me too."_

* * *

"I think we should go back to bed. We only have 2 hours before we have to get up again."

"Yeah. See you in 2 hours Olivia."

"See you in 2 hours Jenny."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	6. Breakfast

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Oh well, anyway here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these shows unfortunatley. I would do so much if I did. Haha.**

* * *

It was morning. Olivia, Jenny, Abby, Ziva, and Michelle were still sleeping. Then Olivia's alarm went off.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE…..*

Olivia groaned "I don't wanna get up." She hit snooze and went back to sleep.

Elliot somehow knew that Olivia had done that. He decided to call her.

*RING RING*

Olivia heard her cell phone ringing. She knew it was Elliot. She answered.

"Damn you."

"_You should've woken up when your alarm clock went off then." Elliot smirked._

"I was tired!" Olivia said in a pouty voice.

"_No excuses." _Olivia could her Elliot laughing. _"Get your butt up and Gibbs wants you to get the girls up too."_

"Alright El. I'll call you later."

"_Bye Liv."_

"Bye." Olivia hung up and went down the hall to wake up the girls when she saw Jenny emerging from the bathroom.

Jenny saw Olivia and smiled. "You want me to get them Olivia?"

"Sure, thanks. I'll go make breakfast."

"You're welcome Olivia." Olivia headed toward the kitchen and Jenny walked across the hall to the room where Ziva, Abby, and Michelle were sleeping. When she got there she saw that Ziva was already awake.

"Morning Jenny." Ziva said from the bed.

"Morning Ziva. How come you didn't get them up?"

"I decided to leave that to you. After all, you are the Director." Ziva smiled. She had her beautiful dark brown wavy hair down, the way Tony liked it, and her teeth were shining as if she had them professionally whitened. But, everybody knew Ziva wouldn't do something like that. She was already dressed in her usual work attire, but her clothes looked warmer. After all, New York was usually colder than D.C.

"Why don't you go help Olivia with breakfast? I'm sure she'll need some. After all, she usually only cooks for herself."

"And you are saying I do not?"

"I know you've had visitors before." Ziva just looked at her and walked out of the room. Jenny strolled over to the mirror. She was already in her work clothes, like Ziva, and she looked at her shoulder length, wavy, fiery red hair. She really wanted to grow it out again, just for Jethro.

She walked slowly over to Abby to wake her. "Abby. Abby. Abby, wake up."

"No Timmy! Bert has gone crazy! Save me!" Jenny laughed as she listened to Abby talk in her sleep. She heard Michelle stir behind her.

"What is Abby talking about?" Michelle sat up and had a dazed look on her face.

"She is talking in her sleep. Listen." Jenny and Michelle sat and watched Abby as she continued to talk in her sleep.

"No. No. No! Timmy don't leave me! I, I love you." Abby mumbled.

"Aww do you really think she loves him Jenny?" Michelle had a pure look of awe on her face.

"Well, let's ask her!" Jenny shook Abby lightly until she woke up.

Abby rose up slowly, "Was I talking in my sleep?" She looked worried.

"Yes Abby, you were. And because of that, we wanted to ask you something." Jenny looked at Abby for a response.

"Ok, but first of all, what did I say?" Abby asked Jenny and Michelle.

"Well, you seemed to be talking to Tim, and…" Michelle was so happy she couldn't say it.

"And what?" Abby was getting frustrated.

Jenny continued. "You 'told' him you loved him."

"I did?" Abby was confused.

"Yes and that brings us to our question. Do you really love him Abby?" Jenny said this and looked back at Michelle.

"Well, well I, I guess I do."

"I knew it!" Ziva said from the door.

All three of them looked toward the door.

"Crap!" Abby hid in her pillow. Jenny motioned to Michelle to leave the room so Jenny went to the kitchen and Michelle went to get ready.

Ziva walked over to the bed. "Abby why did you not tell me?"

"Why haven't you told me?"

Ziva was puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Abby was enraged. "Do NOT play games with me Ziva! You know exactly what I'm talking about! I know you are love with Tony, so just admit it goddamnit!"

Ziva was very surprised by Abby's reaction. So she decided to speak up. "Alright, fine. I Ziva David, am in love with Anthony DiNozzo."

"HA! Finally! Now leave so I can get ready." Abby smiled.

Ziva smiled and walked back to the kitchen where Olivia, Jenny, and Michelle were already standing. She finished what she was doing before she went to talk to Abby. She and Olivia had heard Abby talking in her sleep.

Jenny looked at Olivia. She noticed Olivia wasn't ready yet. "Olivia, why don't you let us cook the rest of breakfast? You still have to get ready."

"Ok." Olivia walked back to her bedroom to get ready. Meanwhile she heard Abby come out of the guest bedroom and she heard the girls laughing in the kitchen.

_Funny how they are all really good friends, _she thought to herself. _I can't wait to see Alex, Casey, Kim, Jo, Gillian, Sonya, Monique, and Melinda today! _Olivia was good friends with all the women of SVU. Being surrounded by men most of the day didn't help. Olivia got dressed in her favorite work outfit. It was her favorite because it was Elliot's favorite. She loved that man. He was always so sweet to her, even more so in the past year or two.

She usually let her hair hang down. It was getting longer now, and she loved it. So did Elliot. He was so mad when she had it cut a few years back. She finished and went back to the kitchen to find that the girls had finished breakfast.

"Taa-daa!" Abby said as Olivia walked in.

"Well we all did a great job, didn't we?" Olivia laughed and smiled.

"We sure did!" Jenny smiled and looked at all the food. "I never realized how much food we made."

"Oh gosh, I just realized that too!" Michelle said and laughed.

"I have an idea." Ziva said with a smirk.

"What is it?" Olivia said, and all of the women looked at her.

"I think we should invite the guys over." All 5 of them laughed.

"I think that's an excellent idea! I'll call El." Olivia went to the living room and grabbed her phone.

*RING RING*

"_Hey Liv! What's up?" _Elliot sounded happy.

"Wanna come over for breakfast? We made way too much." Olivia laughed.

"_Sure! Let me get the guys and we'll be there!"_

"Ok El, see you soon"

"_See ya Liv." _Olivia heard a click indicating that Elliot had hung up. She set the phone down and went back to the kitchen.

"Alright girls! The guys will be over soon." Olivia smiled.

"We should probably put the food in the fridge so it doesn't go bad." Jenny had already picked something up and was heading toward the fridge.

"You're right Jenny. Let's go." Michelle picked up something and then all the girls started getting the food and putting it in the fridge.

When they were all done they sat in Olivia's living room and watched TV for 10 minutes until the guys arrived.

"Awww that was my favorite show!" Abby whined. Everyone else laughed.

"What was that show called again?" Ziva asked Abby.

"Criminal Minds."

"Interesting show. Go figure! Cops watching a cop show." Olivia laughed and got up to go the door.

She opened the door, and there was Elliot, Tony, Tim, Gibbs, and Jimmy.

"How did Jimmy get here? I thought he stayed with Fin." Jenny said, confused.

"We figured he'd want to see Michelle." Tim said as him and the others walked in the door.

"Thanks guys!" Michelle was squealing from behind Ziva.

"Where's the food Liv?" Elliot laughed.

"Hold your horses El. I swear all you think about is food." She laughed.

Jenny, Ziva, and Abby had already gone to the kitchen to get the food. Olivia motioned for the guys to sit in the living room.

"Hey Olivia!" Ziva was calling from the kitchen.

Olivia walked into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"You think we should do it buffet style?" Abby asked from the corner of the room.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Olivia smiled and went back to the living room.

She got to the living room and saw that Elliot had the remote and had turned on the TV. The guys were laughing at the scene on the TV. Olivia looked over and saw a cat dancing on the screen. Olivia laughed. Jenny, Ziva, Abby, and Michelle came over and laughed too.

"Breakfast is ready!" Jenny called out over all the laughing.

"Come to the kitchen for a buffet!" Abby said excitedly.

All of them went to the kitchen and got their food. By the time they were done eating, all the food was gone and it was time to leave for the precinct where Cragen and the others would be waiting. They got into their separate cars and drove off to discover some of the biggest secrets they would ever endure.

* * *

**How'd you like it! Hopefully I'll get another chapter up before the break ends. Review! All suggestions help! Just please do not insult me or my stories.**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	7. Two Shocking Discoveries

**Yay! Another chapter! I had MAJOR writer's block on this one, but I think it came out pretty good. =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunatley do not own these shows. If I did, Judgement Day would have never happened, O'Halloran wouldn't have died, neither would Michelle, Kate(haha but I killed her in this fic and THIS FIC ONLY), Ari or any one else, there would be EO, Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs, Leemer, Kari, and Morcia, JJ wouldn't have left Criminal Minds, and there would be a crossover with SVU, NCIS, and Criminal Minds!**

**Ok enough blabber, go read my writing!**

* * *

Olivia walked into the precinct. It looked to her that she was the first one to arrive that morning. She sighed and went over to her desk and sat down. She started thinking about the night before and breakfast. _They are such nice people. _She thought._ I hope we can be friends when this all blows over. _She heard footsteps. She looked behind her to see Monique walking in.

"Hey Olivia!" Monique said with a smile. "Where's NCIS?"

"They should be here soon. They were right behind me on the way here." Olivia looked confused as she realized that they weren't there and they _had_ been right behind her that morning. It had been 10 minutes and they still hadn't come in the building. Then she heard laughter coming from down the hallway. "There they are!"

Monique looked toward the noise and saw 4 women, 4 men, and Elliot walk in.

Abby ran up to Monique. "Hi! You must be Monique. I'm Abby Sciuto, Forensics Specialist for NCIS."

Monique smiled and laughed at Abby's peppiness. "Hello Abby, could you introduce me to the rest of the group?"

"Doesn't some Chester guy have to be here too?" Abby questioned.

"Yes."

"Can we wait till' he gets here?" Abby had a pleading look on her face. The rest of the NCIS team were standing behind Abby and trying not to laugh. Meanwhile Ducky, Vance, Fin, and Munch had arrived.

Monique looked down the hallway "No need to wait, here he is now!"

Chester walked in with a confused look. He had gone home early the day before and no one had told him NCIS was coming to help them investigate a case. He looked at Monique, then Olivia. "Who are all of these people?" He said, the question not directed to either of them in particular.

Olivia responded. "They are NCIS. And Abby here would like to introduce you to everybody."

Chester just looked behind him. "Oh." Was all he said.

"Hi Chester! As Olivia has told you I'm Abby. Behind me are Director Shepard, Agent David, Agent Lee, Agent McGee, Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs, Deputy Director Vance, Dr. Mallard, our M.E., and Dr. Palmer, our assistant M.E." Abby was excited to be saying all her friends' names at once.

Chester smiled and saluted at the team. "I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with you all."

All of the SVU detectives went and sat down at their desks. NCIS found chairs to sit on and just sat around the room waiting for Cragen.

They sat there talking for ten minutes and Cragen still hadn't arrived. Then O'Halloran came up from the forensics lab.

"Hey everyone!" He said with a smile. "You must be NCIS. I'm Ryan O'Halloran, forensics specialist for SVU. Morning to all of you."

"Hey!" Abby said standing up. "I'm a forensic specialist too!" Abby was beaming.

"What's your name?" O'Halloran was surprised by her rather gothic clothing, but he thought she looked nice.

"I'm Abigail Sciuto. I must see your lab!" Abby was excited.

O'Halloran laughed. "Alrighty then off to the lab we go! See you guys later."

"Bye guys!" Abby said from up ahead.

Abby then turned around and saw that McGee looked sad that she was leaving. She whispered something in O'Halloran's ear and looked back and said: "Come on Timmy!" McGee's face lit up as he followed Abby and O'Halloran down the hall.

"Bye O'Halloran. Bye Abby. Bye Tim." Olivia said with a laugh.

They all continued talking for another 5 minutes until Cragen finally walked in.

"Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late. I got held up in traffic." Cragen said, walking towards the group. "Olivia. Elliot. I want you to ask NCIS about Kate and anything they remember about her. Fin and Munch, take Dr. Mallard and Dr. Palmer down to meet Melinda and to examine Kate's body. Chester and Monique, I want you to go back to the crime scene and investigate further. See if you can find any more evidence. Also, I would like to speak with Director Shepard and Deputy Director Vance."

"Alright cap, we're on it." Elliot replied.

Jenny and Vance followed Cragen into his office. Chester and Monique grabbed their jackets, guns, cell phones, and badges and headed out the door. Fin and Munch went over to Ducky and Jimmy and took them down to autopsy.

"Ok the rest of you, why don't you come up to the crib with us so it's more comfortable." Olivia told the rest of the team.  
"Alright let's go team." Gibbs referred to his team members.

Once everyone got up, Tony still sat, lost in his thoughts. Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "DiNozzo!"

"Coming boss." Tony replied sheepishly.

Elliot and Olivia led Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and Michelle up the stairs.

Once they sat down Elliot began. "So on a more serious note now, how many years has Kate been gone?"

Gibbs responded. "Six years."

"Yeah." Tony added. "That's when Ziva here came in."

Ziva blushed and Olivia continued. "Do you know why she left?"

"She called my desk, her old desk, and asked who I was." Ziva replied. "I told her who I was and she told me to tell Gibbs that she was pregnant and that she had to leave and she was never coming back."

"Wow. Did she tell you who the father was?" Elliot questioned.

"No, she never did. After I hung up I went and found Gibbs and told him about it. He left the room and didn't come back until an hour later."

"Ok well we will go through the system so we can try to find her baby." Olivia said to them.

"Let's go down to Morales and see if he can help." Elliot said while standing. He motioned for them to follow him and they walked down to the Tech Room.

* * *

Down in autopsy, Melinda was showing Ducky and Jimmy around. Then they started to examine Kate's body.

"I've already looked at her. She's got several dents to her head and bruises all over her body. There are also odd marks on her neck. I think she was strangled with a chain, but I'm not sure." Melinda explained to Ducky and Jimmy.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for a second opinion now would it? Let me take a look." Ducky looked at Kate and saw something in her ear. "There seems to be something lodged in her ear. Melinda do you have a flashlight?"

"Yes, I do. I'll get it for you." Melinda went over to one of her cabinets and pulled out the flashlight and gave it to Ducky.

"Mr. Palmer, would you mind pointing the flashlight at her ear for me?"

"Sure, Dr. Mallard." Jimmy pointed the flashlight at Kate's ear and saw what was in there immediately. "It seems to be a ring Dr. Mallard." He said hesitantly.

"Melinda do you have tweezers?" Dr. Mallard asked.

"Here you go." She said as she gave them to him.

Ducky reached in Kate's ear and it indeed was a ring. "Well, you were right Mr. Palmer! It seems to be an wedding ring."

"It has blood all over it." Melinda said. "Let's hope it's the killer's so we can ID him."

"Yes, let's hope." Ducky exclaimed. "Jimmy, could you take this to O'Halloran and Abby for us please?"

"Yes Dr. Mallard." Jimmy just kind of nodded his head picked up the container which held the ring and walked around till' he found the forensics lab. As he got closer he could hear loud music, a sign of Abby. Indeed, when he walked in he saw Abby and O'Halloran, dancing to the music.

"Hi Palmer!" Abby said from the back of the room.

"Hey Jimmy." McGee said.

O'Halloran went and turned the music off and said: "What do you have?"

"Dr. Mallard found a bloody wedding ring in Kate's ear." Jimmy explained.

"Ok then! C'mon Ryan and Timmy! Let's go kick some forensic butt!" Abby said excitedly. "Timmy, could you go look for Kate's baby?" Abby asked McGee.

"Anything for you Abby." He smiled, kissed Abby on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Abby smiled and took the ring from Palmer and he walked out of the room. Abby and O'Halloran took a sample of the blood and put it in the system. The results were going to be a while so they just put the music back on and jammed for a while.

Abby then turned off the music and asked O'Halloran a question. "Hey Ryan, how come this place is so…bleh?"

"What do you mean Abby?" He replied.

"Well my lab back home is all decorated and stuff. Your lab is just….well…a lab."

"What are you implying?" O'Halloran asked Abby.

"I want to decorate this place! You have anything awesome lying around?"

"I have a lot of things in my desk."

Abby's eyes were glowing. "Let's go look then!" The two of them walked over to O'Halloran's desk and opened all the drawers. They discovered that he had loads of things in his desk that he could decorate with. Abby started taking things out and putting them on top of the desk and counter.

One by one, they took everything and hung it up or put it somewhere else in the lab. When they were finished, O'Halloran's lab looked a lot like Abby's back in D.C.

"Now doesn't that look way more awesome, Ryan?" Abby asked O'Halloran.

"Yeah. I guess it does." He smiled. "Thanks Abby!"

"Can I hug you? You look like you need a hug." Abby said to him.

"You sure Tim will be ok with that?" O'Halloran looked frightened, like McGee was going to hurt him or something if he hugged Abby.

"Uh, why?" Abby was confused.

"He seems protective over you."

"That's my Timmy! But, you've got a point." She paused. "I'm going to check on him." As she said this McGee walked back into the room. "Hi Timmy!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. In return he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Abs." They both smiled. He continued. "SVU's computer tech already had Kate's baby covered."

"Did they get a hit?" O'Halloran asked form the other side of the room.

"Yes the baby was born on February 17, 2005 at Mercy General Hospital. And the father's name was Ari Haswari." McGee explained.

"That name sounds Hebrew." Abby said.

He went on. "That brings me to my next point. Ari Haswari is Ziva's half brother." McGee looked at Abby.

"Oh my gosh." Abby said quietly and she looked down at the floor. She raised her head. "How'd she take it?"

"I was there when the results popped up. She was very shocked to find out that she was Kate's sister-in-law without knowing it."

"So Kate got married?" O'Halloran asked, walking up to them.

"Yes, she got married right after she left." McGee said.

Then the results on the blood sample came up.

"There are the results!" O'Halloran exclaimed. All three of them went over to the computer which said "MATCH FOUND" in big letters across the screen. O'Halloran clicked on the screen and what popped up made Abby scream.

"NO! NO! NO! TIMMY! TIMMY, NO!" She ran across the room and sat down in tears.

McGee was very worried. He hadn't had a chance to look at the screen and he was worried at why Abby was acting like this.

"Abby. Abby, calm down. What's wrong?" McGee sat down and pulled her into a hug.

"He's, he's, he's supposed to be in jail." She said very quietly.

"Who Abby, who?" McGee said, worried.

"Go look at the screen." She said in a whisper. McGee kissed her on the cheek and then got up to see a very confused O'Halloran looking at him. McGee ran over to the computer and looked at the picture and name on the screen. He gasped. "Oh my god."

"What the hell? Who is this guy?" O'Halloran was confused at the scene that was going on before him.

"No time to explain O'Halloran. C'mon we have to go upstairs and tell my team and yours." He ran over to Abby. "Abby. Abby!"

"Yes, Timmy?" She said very softly.

"We have to go upstairs."

"Ok." McGee pulled her up and all three of them ran upstairs to the squad room. Luckily everyone was back in there.

Jenny saw Abby and was immediately filled with worry, like McGee. "What's wrong?"

When Abby didn't say a word, McGee did. "We found our killer."

"Who is it McGee?" Gibbs said from behind Jenny.

"Charles Sterling."

* * *

**MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Criminal Minds should come in next chapter... or maybe the next one. We'll see. =D **

**Review! And suggestions really help! If you would like to criticise my work, don't review. Unless you want to give me some constructive criticism. Haha.**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	8. When the FBI Came to Town

**Wow! I've been writing chapters like crazy lately! This one was kinda hard to write though. :(**

**I have a new story up! It's called "A Kiss on the Cheek" and it's an NCIS family story. Hope you go read it!**

**Keep on reading!**

* * *

The NCIS team gasped. SVU had no idea what was going on, because they had no idea who Charles Sterling was and what he had to with NCIS.

Abby was still crying, now in McGee's arms. McGee was just whispering to her, something the others couldn't hear. He just kept doing that and kissing her on the head.

McGee almost had tears in his eyes, from seeing Abby so upset. "Hey Olivia?" He called to the detective.

"Yes Tim?" She said back.

"Can I take Abby somewhere private to talk her?"

"Yes. Let me take you up to the crib." Olivia led McGee and Abby up to the crib and left them alone.

Abby had her head in her hands, still crying.

"Abby." McGee said to her quietly. "Abby can you talk to me please? I hate seeing you so upset."

"Why would you care McGee?" She snapped back at him.

McGee looked hurt. "Because…" He gulped. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "I love you, Abby."

"What?" Abby said in a whisper as she lifted her head up.

"I love you, Abby." He smiled at her.

"I love you too, Timmy." She smiled through her tears and kissed him, which he responded to with enthusiasm.

"Ok Abby." He said as he pulled away. "We should probably go back downstairs.

"Ok." Abby said smiling at him. They kissed as they walked out of the room.

"So are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?" McGee asked Abby.

"Yes, we sure are Timmy." Abby replied.

When they walked back into the squad room, they saw that Gibbs and Jenny were explaining who Charles was to SVU.

"…..so that's why Abby was so freaked out." Jenny was saying.

Gibbs saw Abby and McGee walk in. He saw that they were holding hands. He pretended not to notice. Well, kind of. "You make her feel better McGee?" Gibbs said to him.

McGee turned bright red. "Uh, yes boss."

Gibbs stood up and slapped McGee on the back of the head. "That's for not doing it sooner." Gibbs smiled. "Keep it out of the office." McGee and Abby were both blushing this time.

"Alrighty then." Cragen said. He was feeling very awkward in this situation. He looked over and saw his best detectives grinning and looking at each other. "Benson and Stabler! Knock the grins off your faces." Elliot and Olivia just laughed.

Munch came in from Cragen's office. "Hey I just found 14 other cases with the same MO."

"He killed MORE people?" Tony said from the back of the room. Ziva slapped him on the back of the head and smirked.

"Yeah, it looks like 3 a year for the past 5 years. Assuming this is the same guy, Kate was his 3rd victim this year."

"Fifteen victims?" Ziva said, astonished.

"Looks like it." Fin said, coming up behind Munch.

"We have ourselves a serial killer." Chester said from his desk.

"Captain, we have to call the FBI. They deal with serial killers." Olivia said.

"I'll call them. Director Shepard and Deputy Director Vance, I need you in here too."

"Alright. C'mon Leon." Jenny responded.

Jenny, Vance, and Cragen walked into Cragen's office and shut the door. They were in there for a couple minutes when the door opened.

"Jethro, we need you in here." Jenny said as she shut the door again. Gibbs got up and walked into the office.

FBI-BAU Quantico, Virginia

Hotch was in his office. Garcia was in her lab. JJ was in her office. Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, and Rossi were all sitting at their desks. They had just come back from a big case in Detroit. They were all tired and didn't really want another case. They didn't know they were about to get another one, and that they were going to work with 2 other agencies. They didn't know this would be the biggest case since "The Reaper."

In Hotch's office he was looking over paperwork. He came upon a picture of his son on his desk. He smiled. He continued going through paperwork and his desk. When he was finished, he got up, got his jacket, and was almost out the door when his phone rang.

He went back to his desk to get it. "Aaron Hotchner." He answered.

"_Hello Mr. Hotchner. I'm Donald Cragen, captain of Manhattan's SVU. I here with the director and deputy director of NCIS, along with the head of their Major Case Response Team. We have a serial killer on our hands that we think you could help with."_

"We might be able too. What's his MO?"

"_Every year for 5 years he has been raping, brutally beating, and murdering 3 women a year. He always leaves something in their ear too."_

"Alright. I think we will be able to help. You said Manhattan right?" Hotch asked Cragen.

"_Correct. When's the soonest you can be here?"_

"If we get on a plane in an hour, we can be there before sundown." Hotch explained.

"_That's great. We will be waiting. Thanks a lot." _

"You're welcome Captain Cragen." Hotch hung up and went down the hall to JJ's office. He knocked. "JJ?"

"Hold on a sec." She said to someone on the phone. "Yes Hotch?" She said, looking up.

"We are going to Manhattan. We leave in an hour." Hotch told her. And he walked out the door.

JJ went back to the phone. "Hello? Yeah, sorry about that. I have to go. Alright, bye." She hung up, grabbed her things and went downstairs to join Hotch.

"We are going to Manhattan." She heard Hotch saying. She got down and saw the rest of her team sighing and grabbing their stuff.

"Is Penelope coming with us?" Derek asked Hotch.

"Yes. By what I heard, it sounds like they need all the help they can get."

"I'll go get her." Derek said; and he walked down the hall. "Baby girl, you in there?" He said as he popped his head in the door.

"Right here baby." She said as he walked in. She stood up and gave him a hug. "What do you need, my love?"

"You are coming with us to Manhattan." He said smiling.

"Really Derek? Yay! Hold up, how much time do we have?" She asked him.

Derek laughed. "Relax baby girl, we have an hour." He paused. "Now get ready and don't be afraid to be yourself." He kissed her on the cheek and went out the door.

When it was time to leave, they all boarded the plane and sat in their normal seats.

"So why do you think these people need help?" Reid brought up.

"I don't know Spencer. Did their Captain tell you why they needed help Hotch?" Prentiss asked Hotch.

"No, but this must be a pretty big case if 2 agencies that are already working on it need a third." He replied.

"Well do they have any idea who this guy is?" Rossi asked.

"He didn't say anything about that either. I'm guessing they'll tell us more when we get there."

They continued the rest of the plane ride talking about the case and what they thought was going to happen. When they arrived at the airport, they got directions to the precinct and rented several cars, much like NCIS did.

They walked into the precinct to see many agents walking about the squad room and some of them were sitting at desks. Then 3 men and a woman came out of an office.

"Hello." The bald man said. "You must be Mr. Hotchner. I'm Captain Cragen." Cragen stuck out his hand for Hotch to shake. He did. Cragen gestured behind him. "This is Director Shepard, Deputy Director Vance, and Special Agent in Charge, Jethro Gibbs from NCIS." He paused. "And everyone in this squad room belongs to our teams. We will get you all properly acquainted later."

"What do you have so far?" JJ asked from behind Hotch.

"Our killer is Charles Sterling." Gibbs stated. "He worked at NCIS until he framed DiNozzo for murder…. Wave Tony." Tony waved from the other side of the room. "…..and tried to kill Abby."

"Hi!" Abby called out as she heard her name.

"That was five years ago. Yesterday, SVU called us and told us one of our own was murdered. Her name was Caitlin Todd. She ran away 6 years ago and we had no idea where she went." Jenny explained.

Vance continued. "We have found her husband and her baby. Her husband was Ari Haswari, who is Ziva's half brother…" Ziva waved without raising her head up. "…and her baby was born at Mercy General Hospital on February 17, 2005."

"That it?" Reid asked.

"Yes, I think that's it." Cragen replied. "McGee, Abby, O'Halloran, and Morales have been trying to track his location without much luck."

"Maybe I can help?" Garcia put in.

Abby stood up and walked over to her. "Hey you're like me!" Abby said.

"What do you mean?" Garcia questioned.

"You aren't afraid to wear what you want; I like you already!" Abby saluted her. "Abigail Sciuto at your service! This is my boyfriend Timmy, and my friends Ryan and Ruben."

"Call me O'Halloran"

"Call me Morales."

"Alright let's get to work!" McGee said. Garcia sat down and all 5 of them got to work.

Within 5 minutes she had found his last known address. "My love! Come here quick!" She called out to Derek.

"What'd you find baby girl?" He said excitedly.

"I found his last known address: 38256 Waterbury St. in Queens."

"Good job baby girl." He smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek. McGee then kissed Abby and they both got up to tell the others.

"Hey guys!" Derek called out over the others. He waited till' they all turned his way. "We found his last known address. It's 38256 Waterbury St. in Queens."

"Holy shit that's my children's neighborhood!" Elliot said.

"El, calm down we're gonna go find him!" Olivia said to Elliot. All the cops in the building left to find Charles, which left Abby, Garcia, O'Halloran, and Morales to wait and see what would happen next.

* * *

**Teehee McAbby! I'm planning on making different couples get together in different chapters. We'll see how it goes. Review!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	9. Gotta Leave Someone at the Precinct

**So sorry for the wait! I kinda lost inspiration for this story. Still, oddly enough, this chapter was fun to write! **

**I don't know when another chapter of _"A Kiss on the Cheek" _will be up; I have MSA's this week and next.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these shows. Which sucks.**

* * *

The agents/detectives all came back into the building to see Morales and O'Halloran passed out on the floor. O'Halloran had a cut on his head and Morales had a bruise on his forehead. Abby and Garcia were gone.

Olivia ran over to O'Halloran and Elliot ran over to Morales.

Cragen called out: "Someone go see if Melinda, Ducky, and Jimmy are alright!"

Gibbs put in: "And someone go look for Abby and Penelope!"

"I'll go look for them!" McGee shouted over the chaos.

"I'll join you." Morgan said as he walked over to him. They both left the room.

Tony and Ziva ran down to autopsy with Fin and Munch. Michelle ran after them.

The precinct was in complete chaos. Cragen was calling the hospital and they were all waiting for word on the missing technicians.

It was 30 minutes before they had done a complete sweep of the building. They had found Ducky, Melinda, and Jimmy in autopsy. Jimmy and Melinda were knocked out on the floor, and Ducky was hiding in the body freezer. There was no sign of Abby and Penelope.

"Boss! We can't find them! They've been taken!" McGee cried out.

"Find them McGee!" Gibbs shouted back at him.

McGee raced over to a computer and started to track Abby's cell phone. He then tracked Penelope's cell phone. They were at the same place, which was a building in Harlem.

"They're in Harlem boss!" He shouted to Gibbs.

"We need to leave people here this time." Cragen told everyone. "Elliot and Olivia I want you to go."

"McGee! Take Tony and go." Gibbs told them. They nodded and walked over to Elliot and Olivia.

"Morgan, you and Prentiss go." Hotch looked at his two agents who joined the other four. They raced out the door.

SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM

The 6 detectives/agents arrived at the scene. To their dismay, it was just an empty field.

"McGee are you sure this is the right place?" Tony asked McGee.

McGee looked at his phone. "Yeah Tony, this is the right place." McGee replied.

"Let's start looking around." Morgan suggested. They all went in different directions to look for any sign that Abby and Penelope were there.

"We found their cell phones!" Olivia called from one corner of the field. Olivia and Elliot had been searching together.

The other four went running over to where Elliot and Olivia were. They examined the cell phones. They were in perfect shape. There was no sign of damage, and no sign of the girls.

"Let's keep looking." Emily said as she walked off. She walked to another corner of the field and she saw an envelope partially sticking out from the ground. She put on her gloves and went to pick it up. The front of the envelope said: _To the people that come looking for the girls. _"Hey guys!" She called out to the others. She started walking towards them. "I found this." They all peered over shoulder as she opened the envelope and revealed its contents. Inside was a letter. It said:

_Dear Elliot, Olivia, Tony, Tim, Derek, and Emily,_

_That's right; we knew you were the ones that were coming. We've been watching the precinct for 3 years. It's cute how SVU, brought NCIS in because we killed that bitch Kate. Then you brought in the FBI. Shows how weak you are. Good luck finding me, Charles, and the girls, because you'll never find us._

_Happy hunting._

McGee looked up. "Did you notice that he said '_me_, Charles, and the girls?'"

"Yeah, I did." Elliot replied. "And how he kept saying 'we' instead of I?"

"Charles has an accomplice." Tony stated.

"We should keep looking. See if they left anything else." Olivia suggested. They all went their separate ways again, searching for anything that could lead them to Abby and Penelope.

Olivia walked to a part of the field nobody had gone to yet. She walked up to a giant dumpster. Before she could turn to go behind it, somebody jumped in front of her and put their hands over her mouth.

SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM

Elliot heard a scream. "OLIVIA!" He screamed. He started running towards where he heard her scream. The others started running after him.

"Olivia, OLIVIA where are you?" He screamed into the air. He crept behind the dumpster to see a car speeding away with Olivia in the back seat. He started running towards it, but it was too fast. It disappeared into the around the corner and onto the speeding highway. He could make out what Olivia was trying to say to him before the car got away.

"_Save me, El."_

SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM

Derek was running after Elliot, who had heard Olivia scream. He looked behind to see if Emily was right there. She wasn't. "Emily?" He called out. "Emily?"

He then heard a scream. He thought it was Olivia again until he heard "Derek, Derek help me!" He started running towards the voice. It called out again. "Derek! Derek!" and then he heard another voice. "Shut up bitch!" it said.

He came to a fence and when he turned a corner he saw a masked figure trying to take Emily. "Drop your weapon! FBI!" When he didn't drop his weapon, Derek shot him in the arm. He let go of Emily and ran to his car and drove off. Derek tried to shoot it but it was no use.

"Emily!" He shouted as he ran over to her. She was on the ground, unconscious. "Emily, Emily wake up." No response. "Emily?" Still no response. "Please baby girl, wake up. He lifted her head up from the pavement. The back of her head was bleeding heavily. "Oh my God." He muttered to himself. He picked up him walkie talkie that Cragen had given him back at the precinct. "Manhattan SVU portable to central, we have an agent down. I repeat agent down!" He lifted her head up again and tried to put to pressure on her wound to stop the bleeding. He stayed in that same position until the distant sound of sirens came around the corner and up to him and Emily.

SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM

The crime scene techs had to come to look at where Olivia was kidnapped and where Emily had fallen. Tony and McGee where helping Elliot look around for anything that could tell them where the man took Olivia.

"I can't believe she's gone." Elliot muttered as he walked towards Tony and McGee.

"We'll get her back Stabler." Tony patted Elliot on the back.

"We'll get Abby and Penelope back too." McGee added.

"Any word on Emily?" Tony asked.

"Derek said they had to give her stitches." Elliot replied.

All three of them started walking towards to cars they had come in. They were off to the precinct to report to Cragen and Gibbs.

SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM~SVU~NCIS~CM

At the hospital:

"We had to give her 30 stitches to the back of her head." The nurse told Derek. "She's lucky you were there. She would have bled out." The said as she walked away.

Derek looked at Emily. She didn't look too bad. "I'm sorry Emily." He said to her. He kissed her hand and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hotch come into the room.

"Morgan, go back to the precinct and find the girls. I'll stay here with Emily."

"Alright, thanks Hotch." Derek kissed Emily's hand again and walked out of the room.

Hotch sat down on the chair next to her bed. He picked up her hand and held it. He just sat there and stared at her for 15 minutes. Then he kissed her forehead. He got up and felt a slight tug on his arm.

"Don't go." Emily mumbled. He sat back down.

"Alright. I'll stay." He said.

"Hotch?" She opened her eyes.

"Yes Emily?"

"How long have I been here?" She asked him.

"You have been here for about 3 hours. I have been here for about 15 minutes." He answered.

"Ok." She said quietly.

He tried to get up again.

"Please. Don't go." She said quickly.

He sat back down again.

"Alright." They sat talking for hours, Hotch not letting go of her hand once.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking..._"She's evil."_ Yeah that's what you're thinking. Haha. Yeah I know I'm evil.**

**I was thinking of making this chapter longer, but my computer is working very well right now, so I kinda couldn't.**

**I hope to update soon, but like I said before, I have MSA's to take. Uggghhh.**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	10. Yet Another Criminal

**So this hasn't been updated in like 4 months. I know you hate me, blah, blah, blah, but you shall not hate me anymore! **

**It took me a while to write this, when I first started I kept getting distracted, but I think it payed off. This has got to be the best chapter yet!**

**There's a lot of love going on in this chapter so be prepared. :)**

**10 chapters! Yay! How bout' some more reviews? (Please?)**

* * *

Derek arrived back at the precinct. Elliot, Tony, and Tim were talking to Cragen and Gibbs, most likely explaining what happened in more detail. He looked at Elliot. He had a look in his eyes: sadness, depression. Olivia being taken had hit him hard, harder than Penelope's disappearance had hit himself. He knew what was there: love, true love. With him and Penelope, it was playful. He loved her to death, but it was different with them.

Tim had the same look in his eyes. He was devastated that Abby was taken, and he and Elliot were the type that would stop at nothing to get Abby and Olivia back. Derek was exactly the same way. And he knew everybody that was working on the case would do everything they could to help.

Tony would be the same way if Ziva was gone. But he knew that if someone confronted Tony about his feelings for her, he would deny it all. Tony was just as mad that Abby was gone though. Derek knew that in Tony's eyes, Abby was a little sister.

Derek walked into the bathroom to call Hotch. He dialed the number.

"_Hotchner." _He answered.

"Hotch, we have to catch these guys. You should see Stabler and McGee. Hotch, I know that look." He explained.

"_And what would that look be Derek?" _Hotch asked.

"The look you had right after Haley died." He stated. There was silence on the other end of the call.

"_Aaron, what is it?" _He heard Emily say.

"And when Emily went away." Derek heard more silence. "Let me ask you something Hotch. How long have you been there?"

"_About 2 hours." _He replied.

"And how long do you plan on staying?" He asked.

"_As long as she needs me too." _He stated.

Derek pondered. "Alright let me ask you something else." He commanded.

"_What?" _Hotch sounded irritated.

"Tell me the truth now." He paused. "Do you love her Hotch?"

"_I've always loved Haley." _He responded.

"You know that's not who I mean." Derek said.

"_Yes, Derek, I do." _Hotch sighed.

"_You do what?" _Derek heard Emily say.

"_It's nothing Emily." _Hotch told her.

"Don't worry Hotch, your secret is safe with me." Derek told Hotch.

"_You and Reid." _Hotch revealed.

"Reid knows? How does he know?" Derek asked, shocked.

"_I have no idea. He just figured it out." _He admitted.

"Well, I guess that's Reid for ya." He laughed. "Alright Hotch. I gotta go. Watch over her for us."

Hotch laughed. _"You know I will Morgan. And find them." _

"I will." He closed the phone and walked back to the squad room.

SVU~NCIS~CM

Elliot was with Tony and Tim. Tony was doing most of the explaining. He and Tim were out of it. He couldn't believe Olivia had been taken. _His _Olivia. His best friend. His partner. He was mentally kicking his self for letting the car take her away.

He knew Tim was feeling bad about Abby being taken too. He felt bad for him, he was a bit younger than himself, and he knew he had just started a relationship with Abby.

Elliot had never had a chance with Olivia. He knew she didn't feel the same way. He loved her to death. They _did _have a closer relationship now that Kathy was out of the picture, but still, his feelings were stronger than hers.

"Elliot, Elliot!" His boss interrupted his thoughts. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Elliot replied. He started walking with his boss.

"Hold on Don, I got this." Gibbs called out.

"Alright. He's all yours." Cragen told Gibbs. As they passed each other, Gibbs whispered something to Cragen and he merely nodded his head to indicate he understood.

"What was that?" Elliot asked the older man.

"Oh nothing." He replied.

They entered Cragen's office. "Sit down Elliot." Gibbs commanded.

Elliot sat down. "What is this about?" He asked.

"You know damn well what this is about." Gibbs responded. "I know you love her. And she loves you too. You just can't see it."

"But-"

"I know, I know, she could never love you. That's what you think, but it's not true. She is in the same situation. And I know wherever she is, she is calling for you, and waiting for you to come rescue her." He explained to him.

There was no response from Elliot.

"Now go find her." He commanded.

Elliot got out of the chair and walked out of the office. Gibbs just chuckled and followed him shortly after.

SVU~NCIS~CM

Cragen walked down from the crib, where Munch and Fin were with JJ discussing media issues. He looked over the squad room. There were so many people in there. He was going to account for them all just to make sure they were all still there.

_I sent Monique and Chester home._

_John and Fin are upstairs with JJ._

_Elliot is talking to Morgan and McGee._

_Melinda is in autopsy with Palmer, Dr. Mallard, and Lee._

_Huang is on his way here._

_Morales is in Computer Crimes._

_O'Halloran is in the lab._

_Olivia's been taken._

_Tony and Ziva are talking where they think they can't be seen._

_Gibbs is talking with Director Shepard and Deputy Director Vance._

_Abby's been taken._

_Hotch is at the hospital with Prentiss._

_Reid and Rossi just walked over to Elliot, Morgan, and McGee._

_Penelope's been taken._

He had accounted for everyone that was working the case. He descended the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Alright!" He shouted so everyone could hear him. "Do we have anything new?"

"O'Halloran is running fingerprints downstairs to see if we get any hits off that envelope." Eliot responded.

"And we are running the license plate off the car that took Olivia." Derek stated.

As Cragen was about to respond to what Elliot and Derek said, O'Halloran came sprinting into the room.

"Captain, you are not going to believe who these fingerprints belong to." He said out of breath.

"Well, who do they belong to?" Cragen asked.

"The one and only Dale Stuckey." O'Halloran revealed.

"WHAT?" Munch shouted as he came down from the crib. "You're telling me that son-of-a-bitch escaped jail?" He asked in rage.

"Hold on, who the hell is Dale Stuckey?" A confused Derek asked.

"About two and a half years ago, he framed someone for murder and he tried to kill me. Luckily Olivia knew, so she came and saved the day." Elliot explained.

"Sounds like Charles." McGee stated.

"It does." O'Halloran agreed. "And get this. The car that took Olivia was Olivia's car."

"That bastard stole Olivia's car and then kidnapped her with it?" Elliot asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, that's what happened." O'Halloran replied. "Does Olivia's car have a GPS?"

"I think so. Why?" Elliot wondered.

"If she does, we can track her car with it." O'Halloran looked excited and he ran out of the room.

"Olivia's phone is off." Fin said as he walked down the stairs. "I've been trying her cell since everyone got back."

"It's ok Fin, just keep trying. McGee, can you be by the computer so you can track her cell if it gets turned back on?" Cragen asked McGee.

"Yes, sir." McGee responded. He walked over to a computer and sat down.

"Good work guys." Cragen called out. He then went over to talk to Gibbs.

SVU~NCIS~CM

Tony was in a corner of the room talking to Ziva. He was pretty sure no one could see them over here. He wanted to talk privately.

"Sweetcheeks?" He called Ziva by her nickname.

"Yes, Hairybutt?" She responded back with his nickname, smiling.

"Today, I'm so glad Gibbs didn't make you go with me to try and find Abby and Garcia. I might have lost you. I already feel so bad that Elliot lost Olivia. The look in his eyes made me sad just looking at him. You're my everything Ziva. I'm so glad I didn't lose you today. I would've died inside. Do me a favor, don't ever put yourself in big danger, at least without me there. If I'm there, I will protect you with my life. Do you understand me?" He took a breath as he finished.

She nodded her head.

"I love you Ziva, don't ever leave me ok?" Tony pleaded.

"I won't Tony." She whispered. She hugged him and he kissed her forehead. They stood there, out of the hustle and bustle of the precinct until Tony knew it was time to go back.

SVU~NCIS~CM

5 hours later.

Since there weren't any knew leads in the case, Derek decided it was a good time to go back and check on Emily at the hospital. He was starting to feel her injuries were his fault again. After all, he thought it was his fault when Emily "died". He was so enraged when she Ian Doyle "killed" her. He was so glad he got to shoot the bastard himself. Yes he was upset when he found out Emily wasn't really dead and that JJ and Hotch had lied to them, but at the same time he was overjoyed that he got to see his friend and partner again.

When he arrived at the hospital he walked straight to Emily's room, and he smiled at the sight he encountered. Emily and Hotch were both asleep, Emily in the bed and Hotch in the chair. They were holding hands. Derek guessed they had been like that since he had left about 7 hours before.

He pondered whether or not he should wake Hotch. He needed to talk to him, but he didn't want to disturb him. He looked at peace for the first time in about 2 years. He then saw Hotch stir and open his eyes.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty." Morgan joked.

"Very funny Morgan." Hotch chuckled.

"Hotch, it's happening again." Derek said in a more serious tone.

"What's happening Derek?" Hotch asked quietly.

"I'm starting to blame myself for her injuries." Derek admitted.

"Derek this is not your fault." Hotch said with a glare at Morgan.

"I could've been watching her." Derek replied.

"You were trying to help Elliot find Olivia. There is nothing that could've prevented what happened to Emily. Derek this is _not_ your fault and she doesn't blame you." Hotch sighed. "And wasn't your fault that she almost died from her injuries from Doyle. Just be glad that he's dead now."

"You're still holding her hand." Derek noticed.

Hotch looked down his hand that was intertwined with Emily's. "Yes I am." He replied.

"How long have you been like that?" Derek asked.

"Since you left. She'll protest if I let go." Hotch responded.

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's what it is." Derek chuckled. "Does she know?"

"Know what?" Hotch played dumb.

"We are not going down this road again Hotch." Derek chuckled again. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't think she does Derek." He admitted.

"Do you want her to know?" A voice said.

Hotch and Derek looked toward the voice and saw that it was Reid.

"Hey Reid, how ya doin' man?" Derek asked the younger agent as he pat him on the back.

"I'm good. I just came to check on Emily." Reid smiled. "How long has she been asleep?" He asked Hotch.

"About 3 hours now. I should probably wake her up to check on her head. And I guess she will find out at the right time." Hotch responded. He started shaking Emily gently. "Emily."

She groaned.

"Emily." He said again.

Another groan.

"Emily, you have to wake up." He pleaded.

She opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. "Hey Morgan. Hey Reid." She said quietly.

"Hey baby girl. How you feeling?" Derek asked sweetly.

She chuckled. "A little better."

"Emily, I have to check your head." Hotch told her.

"Oh, ok." She replied.

He stood up and made her sit up so he could see the back of her head. Derek could see that he still wouldn't let go of her hand, but he could also see that she was squeezing his hand tightly. He knew that Reid saw the same thing.

"So Hotch tells me you know." He said quietly to Reid.

"Yes I do. He told you?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, over the phone today. I don't blame him. She's a beautiful woman." Derek smiled.

Reid smiled. "I know."

"It looks alright Emily." Hotch told her. She laid back down and closed her eyes.

"We gotta go now. Gotta get back to the precinct." Derek said.

"Oh, yeah they found Dale Stuckey's cell number and they were trying to track it when I left." Reid told the other two.

"Alright. Just call me if any leads pop up." Hotch requested.

"Will do Hotch." Derek said.

Derek and Reid walked out of the room and when Derek looked back he saw Hotch whisper something to Emily.

"_We'll get him, beautiful." _

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I'm trying to make my writing flow better. Do you think it did? **

**Could you maybe (pretty please?) review? Reviews always make my day. :)**

**Now that school's out, I should be getting chapters up more often, but no promises. I have a busy life.**

**Hope you're having a good summer!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


	11. Tricks

**Hello everyone! So it's been exactly a year since I've updated this story and you all probably hate me, but I kind of lost inspiration for it because of how many characters there are. Oh well. Here ya go! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, blah, blah, blah. **

* * *

**~The Next Morning: 6 AM~**

"We got an address on Dale Stuckey!" O'Halloran yelled out as he ran in the room, McGee close behind him.

"Where?" Elliot's face lit up as he asked.

"An old warehouse in the Bronx." O'Halloran responded.

"Alright, I'm going. Who's coming?" Elliot asked the squad room.

"I'll go!" Derek shouted.

Tony and McGee looked at each other. "We'll go." They said in unison.

As they all got ready to go out the door Elliot shouted: "Send the coordinates to my cell phone O'Halloran!"

"I will!" He shouted back.

The four of them sprinted out the door.

**~Dale Stuckey's Place – 6:23 AM~**

They had taken two cars, in the case of one of them being able to find Stuckey so they could bring him in. Tony and McGee took one car while Elliot drove with Derek in the other. Elliot and Derek pulled up first, both of them getting out of the car to wait for the other two to pull up. As soon as Tony and McGee were out of their car, the four of them were off to search the warehouse.

The front doors were locked so after announcing their presence, Elliot, along with the help of Derek, knocked the door down. The door was so heavy that after several failed attempts and a bruised shoulder, Tony had told Derek to help instead of himself.

The first room was dark and grey. It was also completely empty. Still, they had to follow procedure and check every crack and crevice for anything that could lead them to Stuckey, Chip, or most importantly, the girls. They found nothing so it was on to the next room.

The next room had some furniture in it: A small bed, table, and lamp. The bed was made up and the lamp was plugged in. The drawer in the table had nothing it but an extra screw, which McGee bagged anyway just for good measure.

The door in that room led to a hallway that branched into four separate rooms, with one larger door at the end. McGee went into the first room on the left, Derek the first on the right, Elliot the second on the left, and Tony went to the larger door.

On the count of three, all of them kicked open each of the doors. Derek and McGee's rooms were both empty. Elliot's had a pool table. Tony didn't expect what he saw behind his door: blood.

"Guys! I found something!" He quietly exclaimed. He pointed to the trail of blood that led around a corner. Tony kept going and the others followed.

The trail led to a lone chair in the center of the vast room. On it was a small piece of paper. McGee picked it up and read it aloud.

"'_Hello. I knew you would find this place. I let you find it on purpose. My current location will remain hidden. Good luck. Dale. P.S. One of the girls is outside.'"_

As soon as McGee finished reading the last words, he dropped the paper and ran. Tony picked up the paper and bagged it as he ran after McGee, Derek and Elliot soon following suit.

"Abby! Penelope! Olivia! Are any of you there?" McGee shouted once he was outside.

"Shut up McShoutyPants! This could be a trap!" Tony growled softly.

"Crap!" The guys glared at him. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Elliot took the lead as they made their way around to the back of the building.

"Wait!" Derek exclaimed. They all stopped moving. "I think I heard something." They all listened intently. Then, they could hear muffled screaming and yelling. Elliot gave a signal and they all split up.

As McGee approached a locked dumpster, he knew he had found the source of the screaming. And he knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Abby! Abby!" He shouted.

The others heard him and ran over. Elliot picked a brick up off the ground and broke the lock. McGee quickly jerked the top open and looked inside. Inside was a tape recorder and another note. McGee's face fell as he picked up the note. He read it quickly and dropped it on the ground. Weary and sobbing, he slowly walked back to the car. Tony, Derek, and Elliot just watched him until he was seated in the car.

Tony picked up the note and read: "'_Wow. You really thought we would give her up that easily? C'mon, you know us better than that! Hope Agent McGee doesn't feel too bad. Heh heh. Chip.'" _

Tony put the note in another evidence bag and sighed. Elliot called CSU so they could process the scene. As Tony started to walk towards the car, Derek called out: "Hey wait!"

Tony turned around and saw Derek jogging towards him. "You stay." Derek insisted. "You know Abby better than I do of course. I'll take McGee back to the station."

"Alright." Tony said softly. He walked back towards the crime scene as Derek jogged to the car.

Derek opened the car door and McGee looked up. He was silent as Derek got in the car and started it. He remained silent as they pulled onto the main road.

"Look, Agent McGee-"

"Just McGee is fine." McGee mumbled as he cut Derek off.

"Alright." Derek confirmed. "What I'm trying to say is that I know this is hard for you. I know that Abby is your girlfriend as well as your best friend. I know how much she means to you. I know that you would do anything to get her back. I understand you McGee." He paused for a second before going on. "I know what you are feeling." McGee could swear he heard Derek choking up. "Penelope, she…she is my everything. That girl, I don't know what I do without her. She is my lifeline. She is what gives me hope during cases. She is what I look forward to when I go into the office. If I didn't have her, I don't know how I would live. So I know McGee. I know how much you want Abby back. I know you are hurting so bad inside right now because I am too. We _will _get them back McGee. We _will. _I won't let it be any other way."

McGee remained quiet so Derek sighed, thinking he just poured his heart out to an agent he barely knew for nothing. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." McGee said, smiling. His eyes were still red from crying, but he had stopped. "Can you please not tell my boss I was crying?"

Derek chuckled. "Of course man, of course."

**~16****th**** Precinct – 8:05 AM~**

Derek and McGee had gotten back to the precinct and seen that absolutely nothing had come up. O'Halloran was still down in his lab and Morales was stationed at Elliot's desk on his computer. About an hour later, Tony and Elliot came back and reported the CSU's findings. They had had no luck in finding DNA or anything that would lead them to the girls.

"Do we have _anything_?" Gibbs barked as he walked into the squad room. He had just been to the airport to see Vance off.

"Sorry, Gibbs, we have nothing." Ziva stated with a sigh.

"We have people working on it Agent Gibbs." Cragen said, walking out of his office.

"I know." Gibbs replied. He walked over to Cragen and they disappeared back into his office.

"This is ridiculous!" JJ almost shouted as soon the two superiors were gone.

"We all know Jayje." Reid rubbed her back comfortingly. Her phone rang and she left the room.

"How is your Agent Prentiss?" Munch asked Reid, who was now currently the only BAU Agent in the room.

"Hotch said she was being released today, but I have a feeling he'll make her stay put here at the station." Reid responded.

"Are you _serious _Reid?" Derek asked as he walked back into the squad room. "Hotch won't let her out of his sight until we catch this guy."

Fin laughed. "He sounds pretty protective over her."

Derek laughed as he responded: "Yeah he sure is."

"Guys! Anyone! I have something!" McGee shouted, running into the room.

Everyone turned their attention towards him.

"I found Olivia's car!"


	12. Author's Note: Sorry Guys!

Hello everyone! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. Sorry to get you excited for nothing.

I have been thinking lately about writing again. I feel it would be a lot easier and there would not be as much pressure if I were to write the whole story and then put each chapter on day by day. Unfortunately, I did not think of this when I was younger. So I have decided to stop posting new chapters until I'm finished. I feel bad for letting you guys down, but these stories will be back eventually. Thank you all for your love and support.

I promise you, the stories will be much better quality also. I'm older now and I'm going to rewrite some of my earlier chapters now that I have more knowledge of how to write a great story. Also, I have a friend who has agreed to be my beta.

Again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and ideas. I really hope you will continue to be subscribed to the story because it will still be there, it just won't be updated.

Thanks!

~Savanna


End file.
